


[Podfic] Drag Me To Heaven

by Shmaylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really sure you’re an angel?” Ruby asks. Anna’s not what she’d expected. If Ruby had been screwed before, she can’t even fathom how perfectly done for she is now that she’s actually starting to like this chick.</p><p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Drag Me To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drag Me To Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186305) by [HenryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury). 



****

cover art by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

**Title:** [Drag Me To Heaven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1186305)

**Author:** [HenryMercury](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __“You really sure you’re an angel?” Ruby asks. Anna’s not what she’d expected. If Ruby had been screwed before, she can’t even fathom how perfectly done for she is now that she’s actually starting to like this chick._ _

**Length:** 10 mins

**Notes:** Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Drag%20Me%20To%20Heaven.mp3) | [m4b  
](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Drag%20Me%20to%20Heaven.m4b)_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
